PTSD
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Emily Fields' was a Marine. One of the best there was. After getting an honorable discharge because of her PTSD Emily isn't sure where to go next. With crippling depression, anxiety, and suicidal thoughts Emily doesn't really have much. Well, until she meets a blonde named Alison in a very unexpected place. (Trigger Warning. Very Angsty)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Emily. But your condition is clearly making it impossible for you to perform." Emily shook her head; not accepting the doctor's words.

"It's PTSD, a lot of people who serve in the armed forces gets it. It's not interfering with my job. I took vows to serve and protect and I need to continue to do that Dr. Shepard." Dr. Shepard sighed, he started flipping through some pages in his clipboard and pulled out a photograph. He slid her the photograph of the little boy. Emily's demeanor changed drastically. She swallowed hard. " Get that out of my face."

"Why Emily?" Dr. Shepard asked, pushing the photo closer to Emily. "Is it because this photograph sparks some type of emotion within you? Is it because this is the photo of the little boy you killed?"

"I said get it away from me!" Emily took the photograph and ripped it to pieces. Throwing the remains of it at Dr. Shepard. The doctor pulled out a pop-gun and shot it in the air multiple times. The sound of the toy gun going off ripped through Emily's ears. The realistic sound made her mind flashback to the battlefield. The screams, the blood, the gunshots and the grenades going off...To Oba, the little boy she had shot accidentally. By this time Emily was on the floor of the Psychiatrist's office, curled into a ball sobbing to herself. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She whispered to herself over and over.

Dr. Shepard got out of his chair and bent down to Emily's level. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Shh," He tried easing her. "Emily you served this country for seven years. You climbed the ranks. You saved lives. You're a first lieutenant, and you always will be...But Emily, it's time for you to go home now. To your family. To your friends. You have to heal yourself now."

The flight home was rough. Emily was surrounded by her fellow soldiers, they were excited to go home, excited to see their families. Emily felt differently. Going home meant facing her friend's hugs and kisses, a homecoming party, being thanked for her service in her small town of Rosewood every time she went to buy groceries. In reality, the only thing Emily had been looking forward too was her pit bull, Pepsi. She had named him Pepsi because he would always sneak into her garage and tear open cans and bottles of Pepsi. Leaving a sticky mess for her to clean up each time. She loved the puppy regardless though. By now he was full grown, probably giving Hanna, her best friend, a hard time. She chuckled at the thought of the dog tackling the blonde whenever she would come home from work.

"Lieutenant Fields!" Emily snapped out of her daydream to see an old friend of hers.

Toby Cavanaugh. They enlisted in the Marines together eight years ago, but Toby had decided to become a seal. The last she had heard of him was about two years ago, he was being honored as a Chief Warrant Officer. An extremely high and honorable rank. She got up from her seat on the aircraft and hugged him tightly. "How have you been Toby?" She was extremely happy to see him, now at least she wouldn't have to be alone on the ride home.

"Amazing actually. The Navy has been good to me. I love serving, but I think that it's time for me to go home." They both sat down together and buckled their seat belts. Emily smiled at his words.

"How's the wife?" Emily had remembered the moment Toby proposed to Spencer. They were 18 and fresh out of high school. Spencer and Toby had both been Emily's best friends in high school. They were made for each other.

"Well, she's part of the reason I'm coming home for good." Toby pulled out his wallet and showed Emily a picture of a pregnant Spencer. Emily smiled widely and gripped his shoulder tightly. "She's eight months along." Emily was happy for him. He deserved it, he was a good man.

"Toby, that's awesome. Any idea what you're gonna name the little one?"

"Well, if it's a girl we're naming her Shannon. If it's a boy we're naming him Archer." Toby was visibly excited about the arrival of his kid. Seeing him happy almost made Emily forget about all the shit she'd been through in the last couple months. "What about you?" Emily looked confused so Toby clarified. "How are you and Sabrina?" Emily hadn't even thought about Sabrina. She sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure. I love her but we've been drifting apart. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't there when I get home. She deserves better." Emily and Sabrina had been together for four years. Lately, every time she would come home from a tour things hadn't been the same with them. Sabrina wanted to go out, to cuddle, to have kids. All Emily could think about was when she would return to war. Emily loved the fighting, the feeling that she was doing something important. She knew she was saving lives every day, and that had become more important than Sabrina. Toby nodded sadly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Even Toby sounded unsure. She tried not to let it bother her too much.

The rest of their flight was filled with them catching up, sharing war stories, and making jokes. Just like the old days. It made the 10 hour flight time fly by. Emily had told Toby she was just going to Uber home, but Toby insisted she hitch a ride with him and Spencer. She agreed.

"Emily!" Spencer practically jumped into Emily's arms. Emily hugged the girl tightly. Even though Spencer was pregnant she still looked fairly small. "It's so good to see you, it's been forever."

"It hasn't it?" Emily smiled to herself. She missed Spencer. They would stay up all night together in high school studying and debate over petty things. The brunette hadn't changed very much. She was still as beautiful as ever. Spencer tried to pick up one of Emily's bags but Emily stopped her. "Hey, you've got precious cargo in there." Emily motioned to Spencer's stomach, "Let me handle those." Spencer chuckled at Emily, she had missed the girl as well. Although she wondered what had brought her back, she would only return on Christmas and Sabrina's birthday.

Eventually, the trio got into Spencer's SUV, they drove Emily to her house. "Em, we're having a homecoming party for Toby. You should drop by." Spencer yelled as Emily made her way to her door. Emily smiled at her.

"I'll think about it!" She shouted back.

"Don't think about it, Emily. Just come," Toby added before they drove off. Emily fished in her pockets for her key. She put it in the door and jiggled it until it opened. Emily had no idea what she would be walking in on. She took a deep breath to try and calm her anxiety. She had been a sniper and hand to hand combat officer for christ sakes. She forced herself to step inside the house. The oven was on. She could smell...cookies? Sabrina never baked. She set her bags on the hardwood floor. She walked into their bedroom. Sabrina was asleep. All that was visible was her blonde hair. Emily smiled, she couldn't help but be happy that Sabrina was still around. Emily jumped on the bed playfully.

"Agh!" An unidentified blonde yelled at Emily.

Emily backed off the bed quickly. She crawled into the corner of the room. She hugged her knees to her chest. Tears started coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She kept repeating to herself. The blonde got up from the bed cautiously. She looked at Emily and instantly recognized her. It was Emily, Sabrina's girlfriend. She approached Emily and bent down to her level. She wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation.

"Hey," She whispered softly. She sat down next to Emily. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm Alison, I'm renting out the house from your girlfriend Sabrina. She's on a business trip." Emily still wasn't calming down any. Emily was hyperventilating at this point. "Emily I think you're having an anxiety. I bet you're wondering where Pepsi is, Hanna just left to take him for a walk. He's cute right?" Emily nodded furiously. Her eyes were bloodshot already from the crying.

After a while, Emily stopped crying and sobbing. Now she was just in shock. Dr. Shepard had been right. She didn't need to be in combat. How was she supposed to help the country when she couldn't even help herself? "Sabrina is…" Emily couldn't even finish the sentence. He throat closed up. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"She's going to be back," Alison assured her. Alison got up, she extended a hand for Emily to take, the taller girl took it reluctantly. "My name is Alison. In case you were wondering." Emily smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry about that earlier. It's just…" Alison stopped her.

"Army stuff, I get it." Alison finished.

"Army? Try the Marines. We do the actual work." Emily teased. Alison rolled her eyes. They walked into the kitchen together. Alison put on the red hand mitts and opened the oven and took out her cookies and sat them on the stove to cool. "What kind are they?"

"Why don't you taste one and find out?" Emily reached out to the pan but Alison slapped her hand away. "Wash your hands!" Alison shouted playfully. Emily rolled her eyes and headed for the sink.

"I've known you for about an hour and you're already bossing me around." Emily chuckled, drying her hands off.

"It's probably the doctor in me," Alison confessed.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes, I'm a pediatric surgeon." The blonde told her proudly.

"According to who? Grey's Anatomy?" Emily was a joker at heart, she couldn't really remember the last time she had cracked a joke. Alison pointed to her degree on the wall.

"Actually, according to my degree Stanford University." Emily immediately shut her mouth. Stanford? Must have been a smart chick. "Did you go to college?"

"Yeah, I did two years at Upenn, then I just went ahead and enlisted in the Marines." Emily wondered how different things would have been if she had decided to stay in college. Maybe Sabrina and she would be in a better place, in a happier place. Maybe they'd cuddle together at night until they fell asleep, and make pancakes together in the mornings.

"Nice! That's a pretty great school." Emily smiled at Alison's compliment. "You can have one now." Emily feigned excitement and took one of the white cookies. She took a bite. Emily pretended to be disgusted. "Do you not like them?" Alison asked sadly.

"These are so," Emily paused, trying to give the full effect. "Really fucking amazing. What are they?"

"These are cheesecake stuffed snickerdoodles." Emily nodded. Finishing the desert with just another bite. They were extremely good. Suddenly she heard the front door open, and then a collar jiggling, and then paws running towards her. Her all-white pitbull jumped up on her and made her fall to the ground.

The blue-eyed dog viciously and brutally attacked her with kisses and playful nibbles. "Pepsi! Wait for me!" Hanna yelled running after the dog. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Emily rolling around with the dog. "Emmy!" She jumped on the floor with the canine and her best friend. Alison was amazed at the sight she saw.

Emily finally managed to get her dog and Hanna off of her. Her hair was now all over the place. "Well hello to both of you too," Emily said sarcastically. Hanna smacked her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Hanna's eyes wandered over to Alison. "Oh hey, Ali." Alison waved awkwardly.

"Slipped my mind I guess." Emily lied. The truth was that she didn't want anyone to know. She had wanted to be by herself and just rot. But obviously, now that wasn't an option. Now people would start asking her questions, and eventually, the truth would come out. Which she certainly didn't want. She didn't want people to know that she got kicked out the Marines because loud noises made her lose her shit. She didn't want to be seen as weak. Nonetheless, she was happy to see her friends again. She had missed them, and apparently, they felt the same way. Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

Sabrina


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm going to take this." Emily stepped into the guest room and answered the call. "Hello?" She asked, thinking maybe Sabrina had called her by accident.

"Emily, hey." Emily had missed the sound of Sabrina's voice. There were so many things that she wanted to say but she just couldn't find the words. She wanted to ask Sabrina to come back. She wanted to ask Sabrina how she was. She wanted to tell Sabrina she was sorry for loving the war more than her. But as usual, no words came out of her mouth. Sabrina sighed when Emily gave her no response. "Spencer told me you were back, I wish I could be there but my job has me working in California." Sabrina sounded different, older, more tired. Emily couldn't blame her. For the four years that they had been together, Emily was absent for them all. Missing anniversaries, birthdays, they hadn't spent any time together.

"Yeah, that's okay babe...Um, how long until you get back?" Emily swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from coming. Today had been an emotional day, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Two months." Sabrina paused, in the background, she was rustling papers around. "I got your card for my birthday. Thanks for that." Emily could hear Sabrina's smile through her voice. Emily was glad she'd gotten the card.

"I met Alison," Emily stated randomly, not knowing what else to say.

"Shoot! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that to you. I rented out the house, I knew I wasn't going to be there and I didn't think you'd be coming back anytime soon. I thought it would be a good way to get some extra cash flow." Emily didn't mind too much. Alison seemed okay. Emily would never admit it but she was terrified of being in the house alone.

"It's fine. Pepsi likes her so it's all good." Emily joked. Sadly Sabrina didn't laugh.

"I should go."

DON'T GO.

Come on Emily. Just tell her. Tell her not to go, that you love her, and want to make things right.

TELL HER THAT YOU NEED HER

DO IT.

"Sabrina I..I love you." Emily choked out. It took everything in her to tell her but she did.

"I love you too Emily." Emily smiled at her girlfriend's words. "I'll call you soon." With that Sabrina ended the call. Maybe things were looking up for her. Emily went back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Hanna asked her, not even caring that her mouth was full of Alison's cookies. Emily chuckled at Hanna's lack of basic manners.

"Sabrina," Emily headed for the fridge and got a beer. "She just wanted to tell me that she'd be back soon." Hanna nodded. Not sure what to say next.

"I'm really glad you're back Emily. I missed you a lot you know." Hanna suddenly pulled Emily into her, hugging the taller girl tightly. Emily loved Hanna so much. Hanna pushed her to come out of the closet, to follow her dreams, and whenever she came home Hanna would take her to IHop and they would race to see who could eat their stack the fastest. In high school, Hanna would go to all of Emily's swim meets. Hanna would frequently bring pizza over to Emily's whenever she was having a hard day. Hanna had been Emily's rock, and Emily had been hers.

"I know." Emily smiled. Then the doorbell rang, interrupting their moment. Emily went to answer it.

An incredibly short girl was there. "Um hi? Did Alison move or something?" Emily moved to the side allowing the small girl to step in.

"Can I get your name?" Emily asked her.

"Aria." Emily nodded, she went to Alison's bedroom, but not without smacking Hanna on the back of her head playfully.

"Hey!" Hanna whined. Emily chuckled.

When Emily reached Alison's room she barged in without knocking. Alison was standing by the window in nothing but lacy blue underwear. "Jesus fucking christ Emily!" Alison yelled before ducking under her bed. Emily had to close her eyes tightly for a second, trying her best to prevent a flashback from happening.

"You really need to learn to stop yelling at me." Emily was still affected by Alison's shouting.

"And you really need to learn to knock." Alison shot back. "What did you need?" Alison questioned from her spot hiding away from Emily.

"Your friend Aria...she's here for you." Emily had finally managed to calm herself down. She was really hoping that she wouldn't be having a panic attack every time someone even remotely raised their voice around her..She had incredibly loud friends. Emily didn't even notice that Alison had put her clothes on. The shorter girl gave Emily a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Emily nodded. She knew Alison didn't have bad intentions. Hanna suddenly came into Alison's room.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but Em we gotta get to Toby and Spencer's party," Hanna told her. Emily nodded. Still not excited to be going to this party. She loved Toby and everything, but she wasn't exactly pumped for everyone being loud, and asking her questions she didn't have the answers too.

Where's Sabrina?

When are you heading back for another tour?

How are you?

With no other words, Emily walked out of Alison's bedroom. She had to admit that Alison was remarkably beautiful. Everything from her crystal blue eyes, to her almost raspy tone of voice. Emily couldn't help but wonder if Alison was gay. Probably not, she didn't look like it anyway. Emily shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. "It was nice meeting you," Emily told Aria, shaking her hand.

"You too." Aria blushed. She was straight, but she had to admit that Emily was quite charming and attractive. She wouldn't mind playing a game of spin the bottle with her. Emily gave the small girl another smile before she and Hanna walked out the door.

Alison and Aria were sitting on the couch going over surgery plans. "Can I ask you something?" Aria looked up from her charts. She nodded at Alison, urging her to continue. "Is it wrong to want someone who's in a relationship?" She had only known Emily for a limited amount of time, but she couldn't deny that Emily was...well hot. She felt terrible for even thinking this way. Emily was taken, and she was taken by the person who was nice enough to let her rent out the house.

"It's normal. Is it Emily?" How did Aria know? Was she really that obvious "Don't ask me how I know. Emily is total eye candy, and there's no way she's single because she's perfect looking. I put the pieces together I guess. "

Alison was somewhat crushing on the girl, She was sarcastic, but not in a disrespectful way, she was polite, and she was gorgeous. Alison couldn't help but want to know more about Emily. Alison wanted to know what Emily's favorite color was, she wanted to know if Emily had any tattoo's, she wanted to know what Emily's favorite food was..then she wanted to learn how to prepare it. "Would it be wrong if I maybe tried to..pursue her?" Aria shrugged.

"Wrong? Yes. But would I judge you? No." Aria went back to reading her charts. Alison didn't know what to do. She couldn't do that to Sabrina, or anyone really. What kind of person would that make her? Not a very good one. Aria seemed to notice Alison was distressed. A perfect idea came to her.

"You know what?" Aria got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and grabbed Alison's cookies. "We are going to Toby's party." Alison rolled her eyes.

"No, we are not! I barely know those people." It was too late. Aria grabbed her keys and was already out the door. "Ugh." Alison jogged out after her.

Emily was miserable. So she decided to give her mood a little lift. If you can't be happy, at least you can be drunk. She was on her fourth bottle of Corona and she wasn't going to be stopping any time soon. Spencer approached her. "Hey," Spencer noticed that Emily had popped open yet another beer. "You okay?" Spencer put her hand on Emily's arm, causing her to flinch. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize.."

"You didn't realize what Spencer?" Emily snapped. Spencer immediately jumped, surprised at Emily's reaction. She didn't want Spencer breathing down her neck right now. She could tell she had offended Spencer, she felt bad for snapping at the girl. "It's the alcohol talking Spence, I'm sorry." Emily looked down in embarrassment. Spencer was her best friend, she didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"You know that I'm here right?" Spencer told her. Emily seemed different. Less like herself. Spencer didn't want to make assumptions, but Emily seemed depressed. Spencer was worried, she didn't think Emily was stable enough to go back to the war right now or anytime soon really.

"I know you are." With that Emily took another big swig of her beer. Spencer smiled at her sadly before walking off. Emily decided that she had enough. She grabbed her keys and hobbled over to the door. Her vision was blurred, and she couldn't walk straight.

"Daniel!" Emily screamed as a bullet went straight through his head. Daniel had been her best friend out here. For years they would joke and laugh about most stupid things, he brought humor to a terrible situation. Now he was gone, a bullet in the skull. Emily dove for cover. The roaring sandstorm was taking a toll on her. She couldn't see anything, her eyes were burning from the debris that had entered them. She heard her radio go off.

"We can't drop the bomb, Fields do you copy?!" The airman yelled.

"I'm the only one left!" The sounds of gunfire made her ears burn with white noise. "Drop them! You'll kill 6,000 of these fuckers if you drop the damn thing." Emily checked her desert eagle.

One Bullet Left.

"Lieutenant you'll die!"

"Sergeant Rivers, drop the bomb. That's an order!" Emily barked into the radio. Her life was not worth this trouble. If he dropped the bomb the war would be a whole lot easier to win.

"I'm coming down there!" Emily cursed under her breath. Emily looked over at Daniel's body. He was about 17 feet away. She knew for a fact that he had more bullets. She could hear the enemy yelling at each other.

There's only one left!

Then kill him!

Emily quickly ran over to Daniel's body. She searched his bag. An extra riffle. Emily checked to make sure the ammo was good. She suddenly heard a gun click. She looked up, to see a sawed-off shotgun in her face. The man had a sinister grin on his face. He was speaking in a language that Emily couldn't understand.

"Time to die." He said in English. He cocked the gun. Emily closed her eyes, accepting her fate. The boom of the gun went off. Emily felt blood splash on her face. Emily opened her eyes to see the man on his knees. He slowly fell to the floor. Behind him was the airman that defied her orders. He held his hand out to her. She took it, still in shock that she was still alive.

"We need to go!" The airman tried pulling her away from Daniel's body. She pulled away from him. She put his body on her shoulders, refusing to leave him there alone. The airman and Emily hooked themselves to the helicopter and were lifted up.

This job was mental torture. Emily wanted to barf. When they reached the inside of the helicopter she took Daniel's dog tags off of his body, she vowed to give them to his little boy back home. His eyes were still open, she closed them. Unable to look into his brown eyes any longer. She caressed his cold face. "I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to carry on your legacy. I promise."

Emily snapped out of her flashback. She resumed on her path to her car. She finally reached the door to the house. She opened it. Only to see Alison and Aria standing there. "Emily! Wow! What a coincidence to see you here." Emily was too drunk to think of a logical response.

"Thank you for coming Alison." Emily couldn't help but giggle. She hobbled past the two girls and headed for her car. Alison and Aria could smell the alcohol on her.

"I'll be right back," Alison told Aria. She followed Emily out to see her trying to start her car. Alison sped her pace up just enough to catch the girl before she could pull off. "Emily wait!" Emily turned to see Alison.

"Heyy! Doodle-bear." Alison couldn't help but giggle at the nickname. Emily laughed as well. "I like your laugh doodle-bear." Alison opened the car door. She helped Emily to her feet.

"Sorry but you know I can't let you drive Emily." Emily stumbled but Alison kept her on her feet. Alison led Emily over to the passenger seat. Alison took the keys and got into the driver seat. "Let's get you home." The entire 15-minute ride was filled with Emily talking about puppies and kittens. Alison wasn't complaining. They finally arrived at the house. Emily raced towards the door and ran inside. Alison quickly followed after her. Emily ran into Alison's room and jumped on her bed, snuggling up under the covers.

"Very, very warm," Emily whispered to herself. Alison walked over to her.

"Emily this isn't your bed." Emily smiled widely at Alison.

"Yes, I know Doodle-bear. Cuddle me!" Alison sighed heavily. She didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of Emily. The moonlight was shining brightly through the window, lighting up Emily's chocolate pools in her eyes. "You're pretty Alison," Emily mumbled. Alison grinned innocently.

"Alright, just this one time." The blonde climbed into bed with Emily, immediately met with Emily's strong arms wrapped around her. Emily's soft skin and the warmth radiating off her body made Alison melt, she wanted to lie there for hours. And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily woke up alone, her surroundings confused her. Why was she in Alison's room? The blonde's room was far comfier than her own. Everything from the lavender colored walls to the natural vanilla scent that radiated from her blankets. It was a nice change from the smell of sex and ash that came from her room. Last night had been hard. The flashbacks were starting to get worse. She remembered how she never got to give his son, Carter, his dog tags. Daniel's wife killed herself after she found out she had died, leaving Carter in the system. She tried to go and visit the boy but they wouldn't allow her too. She knew that she shouldn't have gone to Toby's party. She reached over to the nightstand for her phone.

Hanna: Spencer said that you were drunk, and your car is missing. You better not have driven home.

Toby: I hope that you're good. We should talk soon.

Spencer: I'm sorry if I struck a nerve with you. Call me asap.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friends. She knew they cared but Emily wished they would let her suffer alone. Alison suddenly came in with a tray of food. "Oh, you're awake." Emily smiled as Alison sat the tray in front of her.

"Unfortunately, what's all this?"

"I made you breakfast. I knew that you had probably had a rough night. Plus, there's aspirin here for your hangover." Why was Alison being so nice? The blonde started rummaging through her dresser. She pulled out a name tag and tossed it to Emily.

"What's this?" Emily pondered, examining the red name tag. It had a Spongebob sticker on it. She smiled at it, she had loved that show as a kid, and as an adult. She wished children's television still had quality programming on it.

"You're coming to work with me. There are kids there who need company. The little ones will love meeting a Marine." Emily squinted her eyes at Alison. She wasn't good with kids. She had never been good with kids actually. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed."

"Only because I have nothing better to do," Emily stated as she got out of Alison's bed.

The trip to the hospital was filled with Alison telling Emily about the rules and regulations of the hospital. To be honest Emily wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking of Sabrina. She missed the girlfriend.

"Now remember, this isn't Grey's Anatomy. You can't go cutting LVad wires and hooking up in the locker rooms." Emily laughed at Alison's joke.

"I wasn't planning on it," Emily said as she mindlessly fumbled with the dog tags around her neck.

"I have a surgery to do right now, so I won't be able to stick around. Just go around the patient's rooms and entertain them. Make sure you look at their charts before going in." With that, Alison ran off. Emily cursed under her breath, trying to figure out why she agreed to do this. She heard the sound of Lil Peep playing and decided to head toward the music. 'Star Shopping' was blasting. Emily picked up the chart for the room. Not bothering to read his name, just checking to see if she needed to wear a mask, she didn't. She entered the room to see a boy who looked to be about 14 playing NBA 2K18.

"Yo!" Emily shouted over the loud music. The boy turned around. Emily's eyes widened. He looked just like Daniel's son, Carter. From his light brown hair to his hazel eyes.

"Grab a controller." He had a deep voice. Just like Daniel's. There was no way this was really his son. It couldn't be. Emily slowly walked over to the empty chair. She picked up the PS4 controller reluctantly.

"What's your name?" Emily felt as if she knew the answer. She didn't want to know the truth. She almost wished she had never walked into his room. She looked at the screen, he was playing as the warriors and had just used Steph Curry too dunk on Blake Griffin.

"Carter." He mumbled not looking away from the screen. "You gonna play or what?" He asked. She nodded, in shock from the revelation. What was he in here for? Was he dying? Did he finally get a foster family? Emily didn't have these answers to these questions, but she was going to get them one way or another.

Spencer and Toby were playing their monthly game of scrabble. "Ha! I beat you." Toby yelled, smiling his cheeky smile. Spencer rolled her eyes at her husband. She was so glad to have him in her life. "Another round?" He asked.

"Maybe later, there was something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Toby scooted closer to Spencer on the couch, caressing her knee lovingly. "It's Emily, she's not okay." Toby didn't seem surprised. "At the party yesterday she didn't seem like herself."

"Spence, Emily was in the center of a war for years. She's just adjusting to being back." Spencer shook her head, frustrated with Toby for not listening to her.

"Toby, she's probably depressed." Toby got up from the couch, looking at Spencer disappointedly.

"Emily, depressed? She's the happiest person we know." Toby challenged.

"And which Emily are you talking about?" Spencer stood up from the couch as well, raising her voice slightly. "Sweet little Emily from high school? Or Lieutenant Emily with a failing relationship and a drinking problem?" Spencer knew this had gotten to Toby. He went to their kitchen area, grabbing a soda.

"I'll talk to her." He grumbled.

Alison had finally finished up her surgery, she decided that she was going to take Emily out for lunch, when she bumped into Aria. "Alison, just the blonde I wanted to see." Alison rolled her eyes as they started walking down the hall together.

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Well, I ran into a very cute sight that I'm sure you'd want to see." Alison rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Aria's shenanigans. It wasn't until Aria opened the door to the kid's playroom that Alison's heart melted. She was met with the sight of Emily rolling around on the ground letting all the toddler's jump on her.

"And Emily is down!" Carter, one of Alison's patients yelled. Suddenly Emily emerged from the pile of toddlers with at least four of them hanging off of her. Emily locked eyes with Alison and smiled before going back to her battle with the kids.

"So, have you fallen more in love with her? Now that you know she has a soft side?" Alison turned to Aria.

"Aria, I can't go after Emily. She has a girlfriend." Alison whispered. She wanted Emily. She wanted everything that came with being Emily's. But she would never have her because Emily belonged to someone else. Sabrina. "I'm not that type of girl."

"I get it Ali, but look at Emily. She's a ball of fluff. And you want her. You haven't been happy with anyone in years. And Emily makes you happy. You've only known her a couple of days and you're already making her breakfast and bringing her to work with you." Alison knew Aria had a point. She refused to be that girl though, she wouldn't go for someone who was taken. Alison looked back at Emily, who was now somehow tied up in a chair, with the children throwing popcorn at her. Alison smiled, Emily seemed happy. Alison approached the group of children, who had still not noticed she was there.

"Dr. Dilaurentis!" One little boy yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the kids. They all ran up to her, hugging her at the hips. Alison loved her job, she loved making the kids smile.

"Will you come play with us?" One girl asked her.

"I wish I could, but Emily and I have some planets too save." The sound of her name caused Emily to glance at Alison. The blonde was good at her job, excellent even. Emily managed to untie herself from the chair, she made her way over to Carter.

"I saw you," Carter revealed. Emily cocked her head at him, confused on what he was talking about. "You were looking at Dr. Dilaurentis."

"And?"

"And..you want her." Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Carter.

"No. I have a girlfriend. I'm also falling apart, but that's a different story." With the flashbacks, and depression Emily didn't feel okay. Especially now that she was face to face with Daniel's son, things definitely were not okay.

"People have a tendency to fall in love when they're falling apart." With that Carter made his way out of the room. Emily couldn't believe it was him. She had to find out what he was here for.

"You ready to go?" Emily looked up at Alison and smiled. Little did she know that her smile was melting Alison's heart. They walked out of the hospital together. "Did you have fun?" Alison asked as they got in her car.

"I did. Spending time with those kids was amazing," She found it extremely impressive that Alison was a surgeon. It was an attractive feature. Alison was smart, attractive, and sweet. Emily wondered how someone like that could be single.

"I'm glad you had fun, let's get some Tacos."


End file.
